The present disclosure relates to a laboratory animal breeding apparatus for breeding a laboratory animal, such as an experimental rodent or the like, and, more particularly, to a laboratory animal breeding apparatus including a filter separably provided on an opening portion of a cover or a case of the laboratory animal breeding apparatus.
A purpose of a laboratory animal breeding apparatus is to breed an experimental animal, such as an experimental rodent or the like.
Such a laboratory animal breeding apparatus may have a breeding space in which an experimental animal may be bred. The laboratory animal breeding apparatus may maintain animal comfort by circulating air in the breeding space suitable for breeding an experimental animal through the breeding space being connected to air conditioning equipment or the like or by an air conditioning system or the like.
However, unless air conditioning equipment or the like provided in a conventional laboratory animal breeding apparatus works, air in a breeding space thereof may not be circulated, and thus an experimental animal may expire.
The conventional laboratory animal breeding apparatus is also inconvenient since elements thereof may be required to be separated or disassembled in order to remove an experimental animal from the breeding space, insert an experimental animal thereinto, or to treat an experimental animal therein.
It may also be difficult to connect a conventional laboratory animal breeding apparatus to an air conditioning system or the like.
Furthermore, a feed container having a single shape may be provided to insert experimental animal feed thereinto.